The Princess, the Key, and the Secret
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: When the Greeks meet the Romans, a prophecy is revealed and a quest is issued. But more than a few problems arise. Who is the seventh? How is Bianca rumored to be captured by Gaea when she has tried for rebirth? It isn't the key that matters but rather what key is it for? And what is the secret all of New Rome seems to be keeping from them? To top it all, romance issues!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This an MoA fic. I know it's coming out in less than a month but I had this idea since forever. It was following me all the time and I developed the plot until I was completely satisfied with it. This is a serious story, unlike just about every other of my stories. I decided on third person even though i will have to rewrite it from scratch. I am planning to channel much of my time and energy into this story. So, I hope whoever is reading this will be satisfied.**

**This is just the prolouge. If you ever read any of my other stories, you would know how lengthy my chapters can be.**

**Disclaimer: Did I mention Mark of Athena is coming out in less than a month? So, obviously, I did NOT write the series.**

* * *

It was a day to remember.

It started with an endless horizon of clouds and a far-stretching, azure sky as the sun slowly rose to its rightful position.

In its midst was a majestically large trireme with a fearsome bronze dragon head leading the way. There were only two words, inscribed in the purest color of gold, on the ship, the _Argo ll_.

* * *

It was a day to remember.

Or rather, the last day to remember.

It starts with a roaring white river with a faint ghostly glow to it.

On its dark, rocky banks, ghostly silhouettes stood. One was facing the others resolutely as a stronger glow pulsed around her. She is Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

It was a day to remember.

It started with a single dot in the spotless sky.

The buildings stood proud yet battered with a faint glow of gold surrounding it. They stood with defiance. Their scars told a story of a fresh battle. It was the first assault of the enemy of the 'enemy'. But any enemy of the real enemy is an ally.

* * *

Today was the day the Greek meets the Romans.

* * *

**Author's Note: So! What do you think of it so far? Is it interesting? Any suspicions already? Feel free to comment through a review! :D**


	2. Landing

**Author's Note: The first chapter...at last. Well, I'm sorry if this turns out to be more of a filler rather than something significant.**

**And I'm thrilled to get 9 reviews for the first chappie! :D**

** Miss Sc****arlett Rose: Well, it was the prolouge! So I had to make it intriguing as possible... But I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Mark of Athena is almost out and this is the FIRST chapter of my MoA fic. See the difference?**

* * *

A sudden gust of wind blowing against them served as a wall for the crew of the _Argo ll_.

Unfortunately, there were no emergency brakes on a tilting gigantic 61 meter_ trireme_ for the poor demigods being tossed back carelessly.

Piper McLean stumbled back and gripped the bronze railing quickly for support. Her hair was violently whipped into her face and she suddenly wished she had her hair in a ponytail, like Annabeth's.

Then, the Argo ll stabled slowly as another invisible force seemed to be opening up a new path right through the wall of wind.

"Sorry!" A clear, apologetic voice with the faintest hint of authority called out from above.

Dazzling sunlight briefly blinded her as she looked up to grin.

Jason Grace, the handsomest, most amazing and heroic guy she has ever met, descended from the air, where he was supposed to be making sure that there weren't any rouge winds who wished to sway them from their route. He unwittingly warms her heart and causes a dizzying sensation to take over her head whenever she sees him. He happened to be her boyfriend (luckily for her) and also one of the Seven.

"I thought you had it under control." Piper smiled with a slight mischievous edge, shaking her head with amusement as the other head counselors (or co-counselors for the cabins with a member of the Seven as a head counselor) get up with new bruises, muttering curses and shooting dirty glares at her sheepish boyfriend. But not all counselors were present. Clarisse, Will, and Nyssa stayed behind to defend Camp Half-Blood in case of an attack. Sure, they had a magical boundary and Peleus. But after what they've seen...well, better safe than sorry.

Suddenly, the speakers blared, "The awesome Supreme Commander of the Argo ll has an announcement to make. He would like to kindly remind his best friend to keep a watch for rogue winds instead of gawking at Piper McLean as the Supreme Commander would appreciate it very much that his baby does NOT get maimed in any way. That'll be all. PEACE OUT!"

Piper giggled despite of the fact Leo, her best friend, just announced Jason was maybe staring at her when he's supposed to be on lookout, "He's right though…What in the name of Zeus happened with you?"

Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he placed a hand through his hair, "I got distracted and it got me by surprise…Thankfully, now the wind is very much favorable and it'll carry us straight towards Camp Jupiter."

The way he said 'Camp Jupiter'…it was different. But Piper chose to ignore it and grinned teasingly, "Am I really that distracting?"

"Maybe," Jason winked jokingly, causing Piper to giggle slightly.

She wished it could always be like this between them. Just them…forever and ever. The thought made her act like one of those lovesick heroines in sappy romance movies.

But the light, teasing atmosphere gradually evaporated like those crystal dewdrops at dawn as Jason's aura faded into a mixture of wistful longing with a distinct pang of unmistakable melancholy.

Piper watched Jason's face sober as he slowly turned his gaze towards the sea of clouds. She let her spirits fall freely like a feather. She knew that expression on his face all too well.

It was the very same look whenever she sees him alone from the corner of her eye. Sometimes it was when he was truly alone, looking at a faraway horizon in the sky. Other times, it was at the campfire, when everyone was singing at the top of their lungs together and he thought no one was watching.

It was an undeniable fact that Jason Grace was homesick.

Even right here, right now, when he was just so close to returning.

Every time, Piper would feel the simple truth jabbing at her heart like a dulled dagger as if was some sort of game. She cared for him, so much. More than her heart could afford. And yet, it seemed as if it was just never enough to make him feel like he truly belonged in Camp Half blood.

Sensing something was wrong, Jason hastily explained, "Well, I mean, aside from you, I saw the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance…I just find it hard to think that I actually haven't seen it with my own eyes for almost a year." He gave albeit a forced chuckle, trying to look as if he didn't care that much.

But he did. And Piper knows it too. (Even if it bruised her heart a little more.)

She smiled brightly (too brightly) with barely a trace of sadness lingering in her eyes as she said in a soothing voice with a hint of charmspeak, "It'll be alright, Jase. They'll welcome you back."

"Perhaps…," Jason trailed off dubiously. Then he shook his head determinedly, "No. They're Romans. It's best if we don't expect that much of a warm welcome… But it would literally be the warmest welcome if they decide to blast us out of the sky."

She chuckled uneasily as she gave his hand a light squeeze and said nothing.

Romans can't be _that _bad, can they? After all, Jason is Roman too.

But she's not going to deny it was possible.

"It can't be _that_ bad… _You're_ here too. They must've missed you. And they aren't human if they are as heartless as to kill you without at least hearing you out." Piper tried to assure him, even though doubts dawdled in her mind.

Jason bit his lip, looking away sullenly, "I don't know anymore. They probably hate me now. I don't blame them for that. I abandoned them without a word. And I was praetor for Jupiter's sake!" he spat out the last word bitterly, seeming utterly disgusted with himself.

Piper put a comforting hand on his arm, keeping her silence as she wasn't quite sure of what to say that would make him feel better. It pained her to see him like this, blaming his disappearance and loss of memory on himself. It wasn't even his fault. It was Hera's. Even though Queen Hera was the reason Jason may feel so pained inside, she couldn't help feeling thankful that she had the chance to meet someone like him and be where she is now. Guilt may faintly shadow her conscience, true. But how often does a chance for her to prove that pretty faces like hers can rely on something other than beauty?

Deciding they were getting a little too silent, she changed the topic, "So, what did praetors do? Are they like the leaders of the camp?"

Jason's eyes sparked up briefly and she felt her heart thaw with satisfaction. He answered with a dreamy, nostalgic smile, "We do much more than just lead the camp! We basically govern the whole city, New Rome, and all her people. There are usually two praetors, normally a boy and a girl. We did paperwork, oversaw the lives of the Legionnaires, held Senate Meetings, and dealt with any problems that showed up. It sounds very stressful, I know. But that made break time so much more precious. We had our own respective houses too. It is the praetor's duty to preserve the honour of Rome. But there was something else to that...something important," his expression changed back to its more confident state, "Only the best and the elite of true Romans are elected as praetors, or so they say." He smiled a bit proudly with a hint of embarrassment.

Piper smiled, proud of him too. It seemed obvious that he would be praetor. It was a job fit for a true hero like he is.

The she remembered his words… "…There are usually two praetors, normally a boy and a girl…" She tried hard not to make a face. But what girl wouldn't be jealous if her boyfriend (for the past eight months) used to work closely with some other girl for who-knows-how-long?

So she kept a convincing nonchalant tone as she asked conversationally, "Who was the other praetor?"

"Reyna." Jason replied shortly.

_Reyna._

There was that name again.

The last and only time she heard it was right after their quest to save Hera. He never spoke about her, not even to Leo. It seemed almost a taboo subject for him.

But the way he said that name…

It was different.

The way his intense blue eyes would focus on something unseen and distant, the way his confidence flickered like a candle in a breeze, the way his face became completely unreadable, the way- It was all just different.

Struggling to keep her rightful jealousy invisible she forced out calmly, "What was she like?"

His gaze held hers for a few moments before he replied flatly, "I don't remember enough to tell you. Maybe we were close, maybe we despised each other, maybe…I don't know. I don't remember. I can't remember," his voice broke as he visibly choked on some emotion too personal for Piper to reach.

It was a painful moment for both of them in completely different ways.

Her throat felt dry as she spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

Jason gave her a brave smile that sent invisible butterflies attacking her stomach, "It's not your fault, Pipes."

She could feel the both of them leaning in until Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command, called out, "Jason, Piper! Annabeth wants you two in the Council Room!"

Jason clapped his hands together brightly, "Well, looks like that's our cue!" Then he started to head towards the Council Room with a smile at Piper, who sighed and followed a bit more slowly.

The Council Room was the only room in the Argo ll that has a (somewhat) serious atmosphere. It wasn't exactly lavishly furnished but it was impressive in its own way. The room was brightly lit with a simple, round table in the center, just big enough to fit all the counselors of Camp Half Blood who came around it. On a wall was a bookshelf filled with books and volumes about war, strategy, and Rome that Malcolm and Annabeth used for reference and information. Pinned to the walls were all sorts of battle plans with Malcolm and Annabeth's handwriting.

"You asked for us?" Piper asked Annabeth gently.

Looking at Annabeth, you would understand why Piper used a softer tone. Annabeth was in a horrible condition, physically and emotionally, to put it bluntly. Her golden hair was matted and tangled. Her body seemed to carry an invisible weight. There were prominent pouches under her eyes to signal recent sleepless nights. Her stormy grey eyes lacked the luster that shone when she genuinely smiled occasionally for the past eight months. And yet there was a certain authority, strength, and purpose in the way she carried herself that made Piper respect her in a completely different level.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded curtly with a slight hint of grimace as she scanned over another complicated-looking battle plan.

"And so we're here." Jason stated as an invitation for them to elaborate.

"We need more information." Malcolm told him bluntly, taking out a few blank sheets with a pencil in his impatient hand. "There's absolutely no way we can plan accurately without enough information. And the bits and pieces you gave us are decidedly not enough."

Piper nearly winced out loud. She knew how difficult it was for Jason to just talk about Camp Jupiter openly with people he isn't as close with. As unhappy as she was about it, she has a clear guess of the reason why.

They are Greeks, and he is Roman. If he told them everything, what would that make him? A _traitor_.

And how frank Malcolm was about it is certainly not helping.

Jason hesitated, his expression darkening rapidly.

Annabeth let out a weary sigh and gave him a shrewd glance, "He's right, Jason. We don't want anyone from both sides to get hurt."

"Or imprisoned. Or maimed. Or killed, for that matter." Malcom supplied helpfully.

Jason bit his lips dubiously.

She could practically see his reluctance oozing out. She took his hand and stroked it with her thumb soothingly. "Go on," she murmured encouragingly.

Jason snapped his eyes shut briefly before saying emotionlessly, "Basically camp Jupiter is the Twelfth Legion, which is made up of-"

"-five cohorts. And new Rome is the main city where legacies, demigods, veterans, minor deities, fauns, and etcetera dwell, we know." Malcolm finished quickly. "I was actually hoping that you could tell us more about how the Legion fight and what sort of military strategies you use."

Personally, she thought it was pretty rude of Malcolm to interrupt. But thinking from his side, she could grudgingly admit that Jason only told the general information about Camp Jupiter and New Rome but not enough about their military power.

Annabeth sighed again, "He's right, Jason. We really need those information."

Jason bowed his head as he stood rigidly and replied stiffly, "I'm sorry. I…I don't feel comfortable about sharing that much information."

Malcolm crossed his arms with a look of extreme exasperation. "Look, Jason. This isn't really the time to care whether you're comfortable about this. Many of us may die because of you not giving the information we need."

Piper glared at Malcolm for using a guilt trip like this.

Jason straightened up even more, gazing coldly at the younger demigod, "Ask the Romans yourself and see if they actually tell you anything at all."

This time, it was her turn to stiffen up.

She wasn't used to this Jason. The Roman Jason.

She shot him a quick, startled glance.

Malcolm looked like he was about to argue but Annabeth stepped in, "Don't. We can't force him. We'll figure out somehow. We always do."

Jason flashed Annabeth a smile of guilt and gratitude as Malcolm sat back down in his chair with a somewhat defeated expression.

She sensed a coming awkward silence that she broke with, "Um…is that all?"

But before Annabeth could answer, the speakers blared out in Leo's voice, "Attention, everyone! This the Supreme Commander of the Argo ll, Leo Sexy Valdez the Awesome, speaking! Okay, so we're approaching FRISCO where there are sunny skies, foggy mornings, and, of course, beaches with hot girls! Oh, and the Romans are there too, as you know. Speaking of Romans, if any of you happen to know any hot Roman girls, I wouldn't mind being introduced, you know what I mean. Of course, I'm also available for hot Greek girl, too! But remember that I'm only single for a limited time! At least, before I admit that I'm too sexy for anyone. Yeah, so basically that's it. PEACE OUT! Oh, and we arrive in…roughly 15 minutes."

Four jaws dropped in the Council Room.

"What?!"

Piper mentally reminded herself to murder her best friend who's a guy and not gay later on.

"Oh, gods. If he lands in the wrong place or even causes one brick to fall off a building…we're doomed. And lucky if we don't get blasted out of the sky." Jason got immediately, alert and worried as he hastily left with an apologetic glance at everyone else.

Annabeth took charge immediately, "Malcolm, you know what to do. Pipes, let's go before anything happens."

She nodded grimly, thinking of the things that may happen with a hyperactive ADHD Latino boy who has enough energy to power the whole universe.

Then, they made their way up to the Control Center, or where Leo likes to call 'The Lair of the Incredibly Awesome and Sexy'.

"So, you're going to see Percy again." Piper said conversationally as they made their way up the stairs more slowly than Jason, who had already disappeared behind the automatic door.

Annabeth replied, a little bit ahead of her, "Yes."

It may have been just one word, but she could tell how much hope, uncertainty, and heartbreak it held.

She said with certainty ringing in her voice, "He _will_ be there."

Annabeth shook her head and stopped, turning back to face Piper, "You don't know that. He can be anywhere. He may even be _dead_ for all we know. Even if he is with the Romans, what if he isn't the same Seaweed Brain I knew? What if he doesn't remember anymore, like Jason? Or…what if he found someone else, someone who's much better for him in all aspects? What if…what if he's_ different?"_

She bit her lip. Annabeth was right. She didn't know for sure, no one did.

Guilt clutched her heart with razor sharp claws. What if Jason had someone waiting on him, like Annabeth is waiting for Percy? What if that girl was a better, more beautiful individual whom Jason has loved all along right up to the disappearance of his memories?

Then a stranger bitterness swelled up in her heart.

Jason himself told her that he didn't have anyone like that back there.

But it still wasn't fair.

All she had ever wanted was to find true love to fill up much of the gap her father's lack of attention left. Sure she may sound selfish, but she can't help thinking that everyone deserves love.

And she was almost sure it was what Jason made her feel.

It wouldn't be fair that something as wonderful as him to be ripped away from her like that.

She may be self-centered and ungrateful about her life at times, but doesn't she deserve love as well?

She shook her head clear of those thoughts and replied simply, "Everything will turn out just fine. We have to at least have some faith in that."

There was a ghost of a smile on Annabeth's face, "Well, I suppose we do."

A sense of serenity descended around them as a troubled image of Jason and another breathtakingly beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who is not only extraordinarily pretty and amazing at fighting as well.

As if reading her mind, Annabeth said softly, "It will be alright in the end, like you said. Don't worry. You and Jason have what it takes to make it. Come on, let's go."

She forced out a shaky but self-assuring smile and said with a tone dimly lit by doubt, "Yeah."

Then they made their way up to the Control Center.

The Control Center was the room with far-viewing, wide windows that is practically the Elysium of buttons. Whether it was big ones, small ones, blue ones, yellow ones, pink ones, _sparkly_ ones, and even microscopic rainbow ones, you name it.

"Wow, Leo. Your collection of buttons really are impressive." Piper shook her head with a half-impressed and half-annoyed smile.

Jason paled and made a face, "Don't encourage him, Pipes."

"Hey! That's really unfair, Super-annoying-man." The shorter Latino boy smiled elfishly. Leo Valdez, the mechanics extraordinaire and self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' (, not to mention the designer of the ship their standing on), stood at the front with his curly, unruly black hair sticking up wildly and a shiny white Wii control remote in his hand.

Annabeth shot them all a sharp glance that immediately made them sober up. (Well, as if it was possible for Leo!) "So, how are we progressing?"

Jason gestured to the windows as a city came to view, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth and Piper gasped at the magnificent sight. Annabeth for the architectural heaven it is, and Piper for the sheer majesty of the city itself.

The buildings stood proud and tall with dead straight Roman columns and had a faint golden glow to it. Every window glinted in the lukewarm sunlight. Much of the former glory was marred by the scars on the buildings that stood with defiance, as if to say, "You cannot break me. You_ will_ not break me." The scars told a story…a tale of freshly shed blood and a large-scaled battle.

"The streets…they're empty." Piper whispered, more to herself rather than the people around.

Jason frowned, "That…that can't be right. New Rome is never empty…"

Even Leo looked serious now as he said uncertainly, "Unless that means…"

"No." Jason said with a shaky breath.

She made her way next to him and slipped her hand in his to reassure him that she will be there for him. She always will be.

But Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "But what if this is a trap? What if…this is a trick and they're with Gaea, waiting to ambush us?"

Jason's eyes flashed with lightning in his anger, "No! They will never do something as dishonorable as that!"

Annabeth sighed, "You can't deny that it may be possible…"

"And I don't want my ship blown up!" Leo responded immediately. But seeing the look on Jason's face, he hastily added, "Well, I'm sure the Romans aren't that despicable-" Where did he even learn that word? "-and they won't ambush us…maybe."

Jason looked resolutely in a way that made the secret very-Aphrodite side of her swoon as he said grimly, "If being attacked is possible, then it's a risk I'm going to take. I have my faith in them. Land in the open field."

Piper gazed at all the people in the room that had come to mean the world to her, "I'll stand by you to the very end."

Leo grinned, "Sure. Unless we die. Then we'll be on the floor for sure!"

Annabeth smiled faintly, "It was great having you as friends."

Jason sighed and half-smiled, "I still don't think we're going to die but…in case anything happens, I'm glad that I spent my last moments with the most amazing demigods in the world."

She allowed herself to nudge him a little and rolled her eyes when Leo snickered impishly.

Jason gave her a tender smile and they were leaning in when Leo groaned loudly, interrupting them intentionally, "Ugh. And this is where the two icky lovebirds kiss before the end up in some tragedy and die in each other's arms."

Annabeth grimaced, "Leo, is this really the time? I mean, you should really concentrate on-"

_Thudd._

Four pairs of eyes met one another's.

They all knew exactly what it meant.

_The Argo ll has landed._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** WELL? So what do you think? Was it boring? Cliche? Too_? Fill in the blanks in a review! XD**

**Anyway, next Chapter's POV: Unrevealed until you read it! (I'd announce POVs usually at the end but the next one may or may not be a surprise! Any assumptions?)**

**J**ust

**E**mbrace

**Y**our

**N**inja

**A**wesomeness!

**PONDS! (Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style! You'll get used to 'Bianca-speak' after a while)**

**PS. I will be writing Chapter Ten of Truth or Dare next then a oneshot after that before I start typing Chapter Two of PKS! (Sorry to anyone who would like me to update often but let me warn you: I write really lengthy chapters.)**


	3. All That She Knows

**Author's Note: Hi again! :D Okay, I write long chapters, so you may have to excuse me if I take a long time... This is kind of a little shorter than the last chapter. But, to tell the tuth, this is actually the prolouge of a story within this story. In the end all the stories I may put in are intwined in the end. Anyway, you'll probably hate me for leaving this cliffie-sort of ending. This is probably one of the factors that make this MoA AU spin-off special... Why?**

**Well...**

**This chapter is in Bianca's POV. Mwahaha, an unheard of plot line? Oh, that's for sure... ;)**

**Disclaimer: HA! As if. **

* * *

_~February~_

All that Bianca di Angelo knew was that this was her last few minutes of knowing all she ever knew. She stood on the bleak, rocky shores of a white, roaring river. Others stood behind her, glimmering faintly. They were friends from her former life or her life after death. They wore expressions much suitable for farewell.

Yes, she is going for rebirth.

She is leaving Nico again, without a word or notice.

But this time, it wasn't for something as petty as her own happiness.

If she delayed even for a day, it might be too late to dissuade Nico. She couldn't let her brother know either. If he knew, he would open the Doors of Death. Even though she knew he wasn't strong enough, mentally and physically, to open the Doors of Death, but she also happened to know better than to underestimate the strength of his will.

But the Doors of Death must _not_ be opened.

The outcome would be destructive on a world-wide level at the very least.

And if Gaea ever got hold of it…she just_ can't_ let it happen.

She can't let her brother live in a world like that. It wasn't fair to him, after all she put him through. And not to mention her living friends, who fought so hard against the war that led her here.

Some may come to call her heartless for this decision. But she'd rather be cold and heartless than to be the cause of an apocalyptical catastrophe that wipe out mankind for one and for all.

"Are you sure about this?" Silena asked her softly. She nodded steadily, preparing herself for what she is about to do.

An older woman with cropped curly red hair and an air of adventure stepped forward first. She wore an aviator's uniform and had clear blue eyes that shone. "Well, I guess this is it!"

Feelings crept up into her throat as she looked at her Death Mentor. Amelia Earhart was the one who received her and taught her the limits of being dead. Amelia was much more than just a mentor to her. She was her confidant, her counselor, and even a sister she never had. "Yes, I suppose it is." Bianca replied with a sad smile. She is seriously going to miss Amelia.

Amelia shook her head with a laugh and told her brightly, "Oh, let's just cut the sad part from this scene. Smile, laugh, go out there. Make mistakes. Have fun. Live like you've always wanted to. Find adventure. Be who you are. Take care of yourself. Don't look back."

They shared one last, firm hug. One that showed how grateful they both were for this bond between them.

When she pulled away reluctantly, she thought she caught sight of glistening liquid in Amelia's ever-cheerful eyes.

"Good luck," Amelia whispered before fading into the haze that separated spirits from the boundary between death and new life.

The next that stepped forward was Silena, who looked as beautiful as she always did, even though she was sure she was about to ruin Silena's perfectly applied mascara.

But before she could say anything, Silena attacked her with a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you _so much._"

Emotion filled her lungs like smoke from a forest fire.

Silena was the girly best friend she never had in life. You know, the kind you giggle with, gossip with, and get tortured by with makeovers.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too," she managed to choke out with much effort.

A sob broke through Silena's lips as they unglued themselves from each other with a lingering look.

Bianca watched Silena's fading figure sadly. Zoe put a hand on her shoulder. The simple gesture revealed all the regrets and gratefulness in Zoe's heart as well as the strong bond of sisterly affections between them. "I shalt miss thee, Bianca." Zoe bowed her head solemnly, showing the respect and admiration she always held for her.

"And I you." She replied with the same somberness of two sisters separated for the sake of war. A war that would last decades and waltz the universe into total chaos and destruction.

"Also…"Zoe trailed off, looking dubious.

"What?" She asked urgently with prying brown orbs.

"Just– be careful. I do not know what may happen to thee. Please make sure thou return to Elysium." Zoe said with an intensity of her sincerity.

She met her gaze squarely and nodded simply, "I will."

"Farewell, sister. May our paths cross once more." Zoe said formally, embracing a friend that will soon become a stranger.

"Farewell, Zoe." Bianca echoed softly as Zoe gave her one last nod before melting into the dark haze like the others.

She cast her gaze to the glowing, milk white river that would be her first step towards a new life. A new, different life that doesn't seem to be hers.

But she couldn't regret now. She was too close. Her life was well-lived and she didn't leave any regrets in Elysium.

Except for the fact that one of her best friends didn't come to see her off.

You see, Lee and her were really good friends, regardless of the fact that they regularly challenged each other into archery tournaments. It stung more than she thought it would when he hadn't even bothered to show up and send her off properly.

But she refused to think of him now.

With every step she took, the River Lethe roared a little louder, hungry for the memories she could offer.

She took each step slowly, silently re-living all the memories she ever had, good or bad.

The flash of Nico's face before everything went black.

The starlit sky and the gentle caress of a summer breeze.

The first arrow that she launched towards the bull's eye.

The sharp whistle of metal slicing through air.

The thrill of chasing a target and the breath of the forest when all was still.

The strange, exhilarating sensation when she swore her Oath.

The pure feeling of shock and honor when she was to go on the quest.

The day that changed everything between her and Nico.

The fun they had in Vegas.

The bright city neon lights.

And even earlier before that…

The fateful explosion that killed her mother and rang in her ears when she would wake up from a now, she can still recall the crack of lightning, the sharp smell of ozone, the sheer force of the impact, the searing heat, the dancing flames, and her mother's figure gracefully falling to the ground like a swan with broken wings.

"Bianca."

She stopped in her track abruptly in disbelief.

Then she turned around calmly.

_"Mother?"_

Maria di Angelo nodded slowly with the same beautiful, enigmatic smile she always wore with dark eyes filled of melancholy.

Bianca felt her throat tighten.

Her mother almost never shows herself. Hades couldn't bear to see her and she preferred to in solitude and a strange sense of sadness. She appeared occasionally for the most important events of Bianca's life-after-death, like the arrival and all her birthdays. Hades and Bianca know she loves them in her own way and that's the way it stays.

Bianca shifted uncomfortably at the silence between them. She doesn't know what to say and how she should feel. Emotions clashed like water and fire within her.

Then her mother spoke,

"I'm proud of you, for what you did and what you are doing."

Maria held out her arms to embrace her.

Then the internal battle between her tears and her supposedly unshakable will not to regret her choices broke out.

She threw herself into her mother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

She felt tears fall on her hair as her mother sang a hunting lullaby she once knew so well.

"_Rise from chaos and dark_

_Of the clearest soul_

_And the blood of gods_

_A star that burns too bright_

_May cause some_

_To wish it to die_

_Darkest waves from Father Time's son_

_Of broken oath and trust_

_Comes a brighter, new horizon_

_Well-hidden beneath sea of molten rocks_

_Is an Utopia_

_Of the moon and sun_

_To protect and hide at all mortal cost_

_Of the hearts of gold,_

_The empire that was never lost"_

Bianca took a deep breath and looked up at her mother with serious eyes, "Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just running from my past mistakes?"

She doesn't want to be a selfish coward again. She doesn't want to do the right thing for the wrong reasons. She wanted to stop running from the mistakes that still secretly haunt her when she thought she was safe.

Her mother looked at her with sad, ancient eyes, "I don't know, Bianca. I don't know. But I know that you have already come so far."

"And I should keep on going," she finished with a renewed determination in her eyes.

"Then that is all you ought to know." Her mother smiled as she glided into the haze, leaving the air colder than it was before.

She looked at the silver border of mist to the opalescent water rolling tauntingly with a mixture of resolve and doubt.

Then with a single step, she cut all ties she had with her past.

* * *

As soon as she crossed into the thin line between death and new life, shimmering silver substance gathered in the air, materializing into a godly figure known as Hypnos.

Hypnos looked fourteen with silky, long hair and gentle face features. He had the biggest opal eyes that could send you into a trance. His eyes were half-closed as if on the verge of falling asleep.

The air suddenly smelled of warm milk, chocolate chip cookies, and thick, flowing honey.

But her fiery will kept her immune to drowsiness.

"So, are you here for rebirth?" Hypnos asked in a lifting voice like the clear chime of a bell.

"Yes." She replied steadily.

"Do you feel sleepy in any way?"

The question popped up out of the blue.

"Uh…no, sir?"

"Great! Then proceed." Hypnos grimed sleepily and gave her a thumbs up as he stepped away and disappeared into the air, leaving her alone with Lethe.

The rocks she stood on looked as black as ever against the liquid moonstone river.

She walked slowly towards the edge of the churning white river.

An image of Nico flashed through her mind as she shut the world out except for the loud, demanding roar of Lethe.

_Goodbye, Nico. I hope you can forgive me._

Then, she jumped from the rock hard surfaces of her reality into the endless, risky possibility of the future.

And everything went dark.

* * *

_~In Elysium~_

Charles Beckendorf walked over to the boy with beach blond hair and sky blue eyes in the corner, "Why didn't you send her off, man? You know you're never going to see her again.

The boy sighed and looked up with slumped shoulders, "Maybe I was hoping that I will."

Beckendorf sat down next to him, examining a freshly polished arrow, "Has it ever crossed your mind that you knew her a year longer than Silena and I did?"

"Yes." Was the boy's curt reply.

"Then you really are an idiot, Lee."

So maybe he is after all.

But he is no ordinary idiot, he is just a _hopeful_ idiot.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She was supposed to feel herself surrounded by water, to feel everything she has ever known washed away. She wasn't supposed to feel as if she was free falling in a pitch black abyss and still see the face of her little brother that clearly in her mind's eye. Nor was she supposed to be sucked into a strange whirlpool sensation just before she hit the water.

But now her head- as well as her whole world -was spinning and she couldn't even see a silver of light.

A cruel feeling of dread crept up inside her. What if something went so wrong that she was falling into Tartarus? Icy cold fear gripped her heart as she tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't do anything to deserve Tartarus, did she? Lethe wouldn't and couldn't do this to her…

She was beginning to learn how it feels to regret a choice she had been so sure of.

Then all of a sudden, she saw three wrinkled old ladies knitting socks.

She recognized them immediately. The last time she witnessed three ancient ladies in find Greek garments knitting vibrant socks leisurely was when she closed her eyes for the last time.

They were the Fates, of course.

One of them took a faded silver thread from a basket at her feet.

It looked oddly familiar to her, somehow. But she couldn't recall when she saw it. The feeling of deja vu was impossible to ignore when she looked at the damaged thread.

Then another took a glossy new black thread from her basket.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as the old lady in the middle took the two threads in her gnarled hands and joined them by tying a firm knot in the middle. Then the faded silver half, too, turned into glossy black in a flash of blue light.

The last thing she saw was the knot-tying Fate winking at her slyly before her vision blacked out and she was swept away by a gust of wind.

* * *

_~Elysium Again~_

"Bianca is missing."

Lee's head shot up from his iPod. "What?!"

"She is," Zoe said grimly. She hates boys, yes. But Bianca and Lee has always been somewhat friends and it is her duty to inform him about this.

"She went for rebirth." Lee stated with a confused expression. It has been two days, sixteen hours, and twenty seven minutes to be exact since Bianca went to the River Lethe.

Zoe shook her head, "She never completed the process. According to Hypnos, she just- _disappeared_ before she touched Lethe."

"That's impossible!" Lee exclaimed incredulously, feeling a sense of dread and curiosity in his stomach.

"Thantos can't find her." Lee's jaw promptly dropped. "She's not in the gods' releam, wherever she is."

"And the Doors of Death is open...," Lee's mind worked fast, putting the pieces together, "Gaea is rising. Bianca's spirit is somewhere in the world?!"

Zoe's eyes darkened when she realized what Lee was implying. "Hades can't afford to send someone, or something, to look for her. You know what happened yesterday..."

Lee looked troubled and determined all the same, "I do." He got up abruptly and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Zoe called out after him.

"To look for clues."

* * *

_~Four Months of Wandering in ?~_

For days, weeks, months even, she had been like a leaf in the wind, wandering and lost without a clue of where she was and why.

But then she felt herself lying on a firm surface one day. She had not felt anything properly ever since she died. But this felt more real than anything she had felt in her life after death. The ground was indistinctly soft and bumpy. There was a sort of dampness to it.

Next, there were musty scents in the cool fresh air. She smelt grass and a musky scent that vaguely reminded her of the pegasi stables during her short stay at Camp.

Slowly, warmth of sunlight dawned on her.

She can fell crisp leaves at her side. Wait, that can't be right. She was reborn. She should be a newborn…Maybe this was just her own imagination.

Then, at last, her eyes fluttered briefly. There was vibrant green and sunlit gold with bits and pieces of azure. Everything was blurred.

Her body felt numb and aching at the same time when she shifted a bit.

Then as if from a distant dream, she heard faraway voices calling to her. Unfamiliar blurry faces loomed over her anxiously.

"Your Highness, can you hear me?"

Wait, that seriously can't be right. _Your Highness? _Ha! Was this some sort of joke or something? But her head throbbed to much for her to laugh inwardly.

"She's unconscious, you idiot. How can she hear you if she's out?"

Still bleary-eyed and confused, she managed a faint, "Huh?"

"Princess Danica, are you alright?"

But she is not some 'Princess Danica'.

She is a daughter of Hades, an ex-Hunter of Artemis who sacrificed herself for the sake of a quest. She is the fifteen-year-old full-blooded sister of Nico di Angelo.

She is _Bianca di Angelo_.

And all that she knows is that something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? **

**I'm giving you lot's of questions to find answers for. XD Feel free to guess and I might tell you if you're right!**

**And, I just wanted to ask, is anyone positively against Bianca being paired up? (My friend talked me into Bianca/someone you may have already guessed. Her concept of it was just too good and I had to make it part of this story... Besides, it'll be...interesting.)**

**So, next chapter is...Percy Jackson's POV. ;)**

**GLITTER OUT!**


	4. Reunion

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating until it's my birthday! *ducks whatever you throw at me* Well, to tell you the truth, the last chapter got 3 reviews at first and that sunk my inspiration a bit. But after I wrote everything out, my mom took forever to type it up for me. (Because I was busy writing other stuff.) And well, I decided why not?**

**And I've changed a bit in the story. Clarisse, Will, and Nyssa are staying in Camp Half-Blood to defend it, so only a few other counselors will be going.**

**Well, I want your opinion on this because...I'm not sure if I should continue this. It will take up time and effort and I will have less time to procrastinate/carry out my plans for my future. So, vote, will you? (On my profile, preferrably.)**

**Disclaimer: Mark of Athena has been out for a few months. I don't own most characters(except for maybe an OC or two). And well, perhaps the plot idea is sort of mine? But that's not the point. All hail Rick Riordan, god of trolling.**

* * *

Percy Jackson managed to stand still as the gigantic warship landed. He was surprised, really, and quite proud of himself. He dared to glance back at the Legion in battle formation. None of the Romans had flinched and their eyes betrayed nothing but a fierce protectiveness and confidence. He realized, they were trained to bring down the enemy at all costs and know how to handle even a flying warship.

He could feel his palms sweating already. He knew he shouldn't be that hopeful and excited. But even his eyes betrayed how his heart was bursting from his ribcage as a ladder was lowered from the ship.

"Stand still!" Reyna hissed beside him through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" He whispered back sheepishly.

He felt bad for her already. Reyna had been all on her own, waiting on a miracle to happen. He didn't even want to think about what would happen when Reyna meets the girl with brown hair from his dream.

Of course, all he could think about was when a certain blond-haired grey-eyed daughter of Athena descends from the ladder…

Yes, the mighty Greek hero is a sappy, romantic idiot at heart. Suck it up. Percy turned his eyes to the ladder as he held a breath unknowingly. He felt nervousness, excitement, and dread at the same time. A meteorite shower of questions rained in his mind. What would happen? Would they all get along? Will a fight break out? Who are on the ship? What will happen next? After they greet each other, what then? What if Annabeth moved on? What if she doesn't love him anymore? More importantly, _what if Annabeth wasn't even there?_ And what about his mother…?

Guilt and warmth swarmed in his stomach as he thought of his mother. But he forced it out as he turned his attention back to the welcoming yet unfamiliar warship and made a mental note to call his mother later.

Then the first figure merged from the ship. He was a blond-haired guy with somehow familiar bright blue eyes around Percy's own age. Not only the dude floated down from the ship, his whole aura was built from honour, confidence, and an air of nobility. Percy felt wary in his presence. This guy is definitely as powerful as he was (if not more) and seemed to have a longer experience in fighting. He must admit that he wasn't so used to having a match as equal as this guy.

He saw Reyna's eyes soften for a fraction of a millisecond. The Legion was gasping and he saw Dakota try to step out but was restrained by Gwen, who insisted to come even though she is retired. That's when it hit him.

That must be Jason Grace.

Next, came the pretty Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair down with two thin braids dangling a dove feather each. His guess was a daughter of Aphrodite with genetic mutation. (What? He learned the words from X-men!) For a second, he thought her eyes were multicolored but decided it seemed more of a gray to him. The girl was definitely pretty, true. But far from his type (aka Annabeth).

He saw Reyna's grip on her dagger's hilt tighten inevitably when the girl placed herself next to Jason and laced his fingers with hers somewhat defiantly. Dissatisfied murmurs were silenced by a sharp look from their praetor. At their feet, Argentum and Aurum were growling silently at the two (which made him kind of nervous in an I-don't-want-to-witness-dogs-eating-humans way.) But when Reyna turned around, the whispering got louder.

"Is he still Roman?"

"I bet he's with that oh-so-pretty _greacus_."

"Wasn't he with Reyna?"

"Filthy traitor. He's practically a Greek."

As praetor, he still had to do something. He turned around and commanded, "Shut up and stay in formation." With a satisfied smile, he turned back to face the Argo II. A life-sized Latino Santa's elf he recognized as Leo Valdez was practically jumping down the ladders. This was a guy who could be Dakota's long lost brother, to put it bluntly. He's definitely not introducing them. (He could already see a Kool-Aid-drunk Leo and "normal" Dakota dancing to Poker Fare on top of a table in the middle of muster.) Percy felt something akin to respect when Leo had the nerve to wink flirtatiously at Reyna, who shot him a laser-death-ray (pun unintended) glare.

At last, he saw _her._

It seemed like eons ago, since he saw her familiar golden ponytail with that matching grey streak and those stormy eyes that lit up when he told her he loves her.

_Annabeth._

She looked up and their eyes connected. He wanted to run over to her, to kiss her, to hold her tight in his arms and tell her he remembers, that this nightmare was over, and that he will never leave again. But he couldn't. At least, not now.

Annabeth looked away again as he emitted a strangled noise and made a move forward. He felt the sheath of Reyna's dagger poke him in the side. Reyna glared at him warningly as if to say, "Make one wrong move and I will _personally _behead you." Unfortunately, both he and Annabeth would know how many wrong moves he is capable of in one day.

Reyna signaled him to let her do the talking as she stepped forward proudly, head held high with a posture fitting for any great Roman general, "Greetings, Greeks. I am Reyna Gilmore, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, and senator of New Rome. State your names and godly parents."

"Hey! No 'Welcome to Camp Jupiter' or anything" That's rude." Leo had the nerve to say with a pout.

Reyna just looked at him coldly and said with glinting eyes, "Rome welcomes the worthy. As well as any enemy who dares to cross Rome."

Percy shifted a bit when he heard the last sentence. The Greeks aren't enemies. He's Greek, too! What do they expect him to do if a battle breaks out? He might as well drown himself in Little Tiber.

"So you and me, Friday night…?" Leo faltered when almost over two hundred pairs of predatory glares met him.

"Leo!" The Cherokee scolded sternly.

An eerie silence settled between the two sides before Reyna stated more forcefully, "State who you are, your godly parents, and your intentions now. Or, we will attack."

"Reyna, I thought you said-"

"We come in peace," the brown-haired girl said in a sweet voice that made Percy truly believe her with all his heart. He saw Reyna's eyes darken and her automaton dogs got up to pace back and force with glittering ruby eyes.

Some of the Romans exchanged confused glances.

"You don't want to attack us. You want to be friend with us." The girl continued charmingly.

He barely noticed when Argentum and Aurum crouched down, growling warningly.

More Romans looked at their weapons with dazed and dreamy expressions. Reyna glanced back before barking out a clear, ringing Latin word, _"Veritas!"_ ("Truth!")

Something snapped inside him, retrieving his instincts just in time to sense an attack. Snarling furiously and snapping viciously with razor-sharp teeth, Argentum and Aurum pounced at the girl, causing her to scream a bit. Jason pulled the girl aside and said to the dogs sternly, _"Regredior."_ ("Retreat.") It seemed to Percy that whatever he said had no affect because the metal dogs advanced towards him and the girl hanging off his arm. Annabeth drew her knife and Leo pulled out…a hammer? Percy himself felt his hand edge to the hilt of this sword nervously. He can handle two (absolutely pee-your-pants' terrifying) metal dogs right? (He'll have to ignore the fact that these were the pee-your-pants terrifying metal dos that Reyna loves a lot._

_"Recede illuc."_ ("Stand back.") Reyna commanded coldly, giving her beloved hounds a hard glare.

Percy watched nervously between Reyna, her dogs, and its targets. The automaton dogs remained unresponsive and Aurum only bit its lips into a sneering snarl at the girl (who should really be given a name).

Reyna repeated the words even more forcefully before.

Behind them, Octavian was smirking jeeringly, "Well, well, well. Looks like our praetor can't even handle her own pitiful metal dogs." (All of the Legionnaires, including Octavian's lackeys, had the sense _not_ to even _think_ about laughing.)

Reyna's dogs snapped at Octavian as if to say, "We'll deal with you _later," _with the exact expression of their mistress.

Percy glared at him, too, and lashed out, "Shut your trap, Octavian. You're almost bearable that way." Octavian huffed and turned back to his cohort, leaving Percy smiling, satisfied.

_"Argentum, Aurum genuflectunt."_ ("Argentum, Aurum, kneel.") Reyna walked towards the dogs with a strong air of authority.  
With a severe glare from their mistress, the dogs reluctantly obeyed and went into statue mode, ruby eyes still staring down the offenders.

Reyna gave the Cherokee and Jason a reproachful glare, "_Now_, will you cooperate?" Percy's heart leapt into his throat when Annabeth took a step forward, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, or Minerva, as you say."

Murmurs of scandal were heard from the Romans.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Jason said with a little hint of defiance.

The Romans started to mutter again.

"Son of _Zeus_, more likely."

"Son of a gorgon would be more appropriate…"

_"Tace!"_ ("Silence!") Reyna snapped tersely, showing no emotion to Jason. Percy nearly flinched at Reyna's steely eyes at Jason, who was nervously looking away.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus, as you know her." Piper (aka Cherokee girl) glanced around daringly as if to say, "Jason Grace is mine. Got that?"

He saw Reyna pass a cool glance over her. Leo swaggered forward with a grin. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus aka Vulcan. Can I have a look at your dogs? They are-"

"-extremely unfriendly to outsiders. If I were you, I'd rather keep my limbs," Reyna continued coldly, "What are your intentions?"

"We come in peace. We seek an alliance with the Romans. We mean no harm." Annabeth stated with a look of determination that made Percy wish this was already over and they could reunite properly.

From a distance, Percy could hear something coming from the air. But he decided to ignore it to concentrate on Reyna's reaction. He prays that she won't order an attack.

Then the sun was blotted out when a helicopter swooped by and, with a flash of color, a girl around fifteen with black, wavy hair tied into a ponytail was in front of them.

"Surrender your weapons or the ship goes into flames," she pronounced each syllable clearly but he could hear the menacing snarl veiled delicately.

* * *

"Alyssa." Reyna sighed under her breath.

Percy shot her a quizzical glance and she returned with an 'I'll tell you later' look as she grimly turned to the girl.

"Alyssa, calm down-."

"I will _not_," Alyssa said stubbornly, still glaring at the four demigods before her, "I leave home for one month to find a _Greek_ battleship on the Fields of Mars, that we have a _Greek_ praetor, the former praetor was actually_ also _a _greacus_, and the stench of _greaci_ stinking up my nose 200 feet above." He tensed up. How can someone insult that well? He repressed the surge of anger at the Greek insults. The four demigods across them had their weapons drawn, just in case.

Percy _was_ counting on a fight to_ not _break out.

"You will stand down and let me handle this." Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"If I don't?" Alyssa tipped her head a little.

"I will take away your title of Centurion. And going against a praetor's order is considered treason to Rome…" Percy automatically grimaced at the thought of being beheaded if he stands up for his family.

Alyssa let out a long sigh, "I'm content with where my head is." She lowered her bow as if it was the most painful thing she could ever do and walked to Reyna with a stony expression.

Percy thought he was the corner of Reyna's lip twitch as the two saluted to each other.

They seem to look a bit alike.

He turned his gaze to Annabeth, who turned away swiftly. His heart felt a pang. What could be wrong now that they're together? Well, a few meters apart but together all the same.

"Now that we're done with that," Reyna coughed a bit, sending an almost apologetic glance at everyone. Then, it was back to full-on professional plus regal.

Percy was slightly cheered by the fact that Reyna was probably going to let them stay. (It was really because he was itching to reunite with Annabeth.)

"Wait," he heard Alyssa said suddenly, walking from behind.

Honestly, he swears the gods sent her to purposefully torture him by delaying.

"What is it, Centurion Alyssa?" Reyna asked formally with a slightly annoyed look.

"I sense there are _other_ Greeks," Alyssa stepped closer to inspect the Argo II, "on the ship."

"See? It's an ambush! We should attack them!" Octavian shouted shrilly.

Percy whipped his head to the blond nuisance and growled, "If you don't want to be flushed down a toilet or worse, I suggest you listen to your praetors' commands. And I command you to shut up and stop interrupting." He hoped Octavian would disobey and then Reyna will have a legit reason to lock him up in jail.

People snickered at the thought of Octavian being flushed down an extra-large toilet. Reyna, however, finished scrutinizing the ship and announce with narrowed eyes, "I sense it, too." She turned to the Greeks. "Can you confirm this?"

The four demigod exchanged glances and Annabeth said steadily with a poker face, "Yes."

"Have them announce themselves to us, or we will make them." Reyna's eyes turned hard. "Since this is the first time, I shall warn you that Rome does _not_ appreciate lies and dishonesty."

"Nicely said," Alyssa whispered with a quick grin, giving a thumbs up for her praetor.

Percy thought he saw Reyna's face twitch with amusement for a second. He heard weapons clanking together as the remaining demigods emerged on deck, grumbling. He grinned when he saw more familiar faces. (Though he was pretty sure Clarisse is going to kick his butt once she gets the chance to.)

When the last demigod, Malcolm (Annabeth's favorite half-brother), came down, Alyssa let out a strangled gasp, _"Malcolm?"_

This didn't make the least bit of sense. Malcolm hasn't even introduced himself. How would _Alyssa_, of all Greek-hating people, know who he is?

Apparently, he wasn't the only one confused.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I don't even know you!" Malcolm stared at Alyssa in shock.

Percy exchanged a glance with Annabeth.

For once, not even Annbeh has an answer for that question.

Reyna asked in a softer voice, "Do you know him?"

"No, I must've mistaken him for someone else," Alyssa replied coldly with a hard look in her eyes, all the surprise and vulnerability from when she saw Malcolm gone in less than a second.

People were still murmuring. Even he wasn't sure whether she was lying or not. Then again, if Argentum and Aurum haven't torn her into pieces yet, there's a good chance that she was telling the truth.

"Return to your post." Alyssa obeyed rater stiffly, casting one last cold, haughty glare at Malcolm before stalking off to Third Cohort.

"I believe you owe us an introduction," Reyna said coolly, turning attention away from Alyssa.

The introduction passed as smoothly as a breeze, Percy took the chance to gawk at Annabeth wishfully, recalling everything they ever did together. His heart flooded with warmth, and he once again wished Annabeth was in his arms. He let out a frustrated sigh.

Reyna shot him a quick glare to say 'I'm almost done, okay?' and said confidently as she addressed the Greeks, "You are allowed to land as visitors. We give you a maximum of one day to stay until we decide whether you are our allies or intruders. Centurions, we shall hold a Senate meeting, after forty minutes. Centurion Frank, Centurion Alyssa, Hazel Levesque, and Second Cohort stay. Legion dismissed. _Senatus Populsque Romanus!"_

Percy let out a breath of relief as he dropped the professional act and grinned. Reyna barked orders for Second Cohort to guard the ship and organized an investigating team for later.

Annabeth was walking towards him with an unreadable expression. He suddenly felt nervous. She had always been scary even though he is her boyfriend. (Well, her boyfriend who was put to sleep for eight months.)

Then she stopped and her poker face altered for a moment when she asked, "Do you…Do you remember me?"

He kept his face blank to tease her a bit. Watching her face fall with despair, he immediately broke into a grin, "How could I ever forget?"

Annabeth blinked at him for a dazed second. Then her expression became a mixture of relief, rage, happiness, exasperation, and …_love._

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE A NO-GOOD, DESPICABLE" The demigods who were glancing awkwardly at each other had to smile as Annabeth attacked a laughing Percy with various blows. He didn't mind that she showed no mercy and hit harder than he remembered. "I missed you, too."

"-HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR EIGHT MONTHS?! AND THEN YOU PULL THIS JOKE ON ME AND-mph." She was yelling too much so he crashed his lips into hers. She relaxed into his arms and kissed back with so many emotions that he shared in this moment as his hands found their way to her waist. The kiss was reducing his 'seaweed brain' to a 'plankton brain' until they heard an awkward cough and broke their contact. He'd forgotten Reyna and the others were still there. He didn't need a mirror to tell that there was a goofy, lovesick grin on his face as he laced his fingers through Annabeth's and said, "Sorry?"

Annabeth had a faint blush as she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Seaweed Brain."

Reyna intervened quickly when he was about to retort, "We'll save that for later, thank you." She gave him a quick glare though there was a hint of a wistful smile on her face.

"Oops." Percy shrugged a bit sheepishly. He could feel Annabeth rolling her eyes again. Then Reyna switched back to praetor mode as she said emotionlessly, "Percy, you may be excused to show Annabeth around alone if you like, later. As for the rest of you," she addressed his friend and the three others of the Seven, "Frank and Hazel will show you, and the others, around." Jason's gaze snapped towards Reyna for the first time since the Argo II landed, "But I already-" _Ouch, _he thought when Reyna completely ignored Jason and continued with an iron-hard look in her eyes, "I would've gone personally but, unfortunately, I am-"

"-inclined to have a nice, long chat with her _darling _little half-sister who has some very important news from her quest." Alyssa finished her sentence with the slightest hint of sarcasm. It made sense that Alyssa is Reyna's half-sister.

"Thank you, Alyssa," Reyna said scathingly.

"You're welcome." Alyssa grinned brightly.

"Anyway, I'm sending an investigation team. I hope you don't mind." Reyna gestured to a small group of people boarding the ship already.

_It's not like they have a choice anyway,_ Percy suppressed a chuckle.

Leo had a horrified look (that was overly exaggerated to the point you would've thought someone was trying to kill his precious baby) as he gasped, "No! Don't hurt my baby, please."

(Strangely, he mentally pictured Leo pregnant with a huge Greek battleship and wondered who the father is. Then he realized how weird those thoughts actually were.)

Reyna looked like there was an annoying fly bugging her, "I've given them instructions not to…that is, unless there is something else you're hiding on the ship from us."

"There's no need for that," Jason insisted, facing Reyna squarely. Percy had to admire his courage. He'd rather eat seafood than face Annabeth if he forgot her, went missing for eight months, and got a new girlfriend. "We just want to unite the two camps."

"Well," Reyna smiled icily, "sending an investigation team is what my_ former_ co-praetor at the very least. Every _true _Roman would have enough common sense to be wary of any…_outsiders_." The last word seemed to be referring to Jason directly and even he can feel the frost in her words.

Jason shut up expressionlessly but Percy saw how Reyna's words stabbed him all over. He mentally reminded himself how lucky he was to have Annabeth and remember her even when he wasn't supposed to.

There was an awkward silence that made Percy feel more restless than ever until Alyssa coughed rudely, "Rey, hurry up. I can't hold my breath that long and won't appreciate dying due to suffocating on Greek reek."

He had never heard so much Greek insults in one day before from the same person. "I apologize on behalf of my sister. She is merely being rude and infuriating as always." Reyna added immediately even though the tip of her lips twitched upwards.

Alyssa seemed unruffled and shrugged easily, "Well, I call it being honest."

"_Offensively_ honest." It was Malcolm who retorted with crossed arms. People gave him surprised glances, (including Percy himself) but he was only looking at Alyssa with a hint of a challenging smirk in his slate grey eyes.

Alyssa stared back casually, "I'm not going to apologize to a _greacus_ for voicing my opinions. Unfortunately, my sister already did that on my behalf. Take it or leave it," she abruptly turned to Reyna, "This is taking too much time. I'll be at your villa, stuffing myself with your chocolate stash." Then she left without a second glance.

Percy caught Annabeth staring after the raven-haired Centurion with analyzing eyes. He had to admit that girl certainly is something. (Not in _that_ way, of course.)

Reyna coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So, that's about it. We have a Senate meeting at four forty. Don't be late because we won't let you in afterwards. Oh, and don't argue with Terminus when you see him." She turned to Percy and Annabeth with a slight nod, "And _you,_ Percy…don't be late for Senate meeting, again."

Then, she turned and left without a second at them.

Percy breathed at last and randomly pulled Annabeth into a hug, "Thank the gods." Annabeth struggled against him, "What are you doing?!"

He laughed and released her, "You didn't hear this coming from me, but Reyna scares the Hades out of me. Especially with those dogs of hers…Add the three terrors and they're definitely scarier than you, Wise Girl."

She shot him a resentful glare that hid amusement, "Seaweed Brain."

Meanwhile, from the corner of his eye, he saw Frank and Hazel handing out a mini-pamphlet of Camp Jupiter and talking like professional tour guides. He reminded himself to tease them about it later as Frank mouthed, "I hate my job" to him.

Someone coughed slightly and then he faced Jason, who said confidently, "Hi, I 'm Jason. Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." Percy grinned as he took Jason's outstretched hand, "Hi, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

Then they cracked up together.

"Boys," he could just see Annabeth shaking her head behind him.

"Eh, I'm not getting the joke, here." Leo scratched his head but grinned nonetheless.

"So," he decided to voice his earlier suspicions, "do you happen to know Thalia Grace?"

"I do," Jason nodded with a wide grin, "She's my sister."

Percy pictured the impossible rebel, Thalia Grace, next to Jason, the perfect Roman hero.

He almost snorted out loud but said skeptically, "No offense, but you two look nothing alike."

Jason shrugged with a chuckle, "I've been told that."

No really, Jason was as bright as Thalia was dark. It was almost impossible that they were related. But their eyes were almost the exact same shared of electric blue…sort of.

"Hey! Aren't any of you going to help us out? Hazel shouted with a pout.

Jason and Percy exchanged a glance before shaking their heads with identical apologetic grins. Percy could feel the start of a beautiful friendship already.

"Sorry, Haze!" He shouted back, "You're on your own…with Frank."

Hazel was about to retort but Frank led her and the other Greek demigods away, laughing slightly. He grins proudly at the couple. He should adopt Hazel as his sister. And Frank would be a great brother-in-law. (Also his great-great-great-great- Oh, forget it.)

Annabeth nudged him a bit to make him realize they were wasting time standing around. They seriously need to catch up on eight months.

Instead it was Piper who spoke, "So, um, would you like to show us around, Jason?"

"Sure," Jason smiled warmly at her. He usually like seeing couples together (not going to admit this out loud). But seeing Jason and Piper somehow made his stomach feel strange. In a bad way. Like when he sees sushi. (Poor innocent little fish…) "Hey! But I haven't even gotten to talk with THE epic Percy Jackson properly yet!" Leo protested with a comical expression. "So now I'm epic?" Percy couldn't help but grin widely.

"Almost as much as I am!" Leo grinned cockily.

"Leo, that's it! We're leaving now." Piper snapped and pulled Leo away by the ear with a small hint of a smile.

They were alone at last.

Annabeth looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "So, Seaweed Brain, any places you want to show me or should we go to New Rome and you have to listen to me talk about architecture?"

Percy shuddered at the thought of the one-sided conversation full of "technical terminology (to him, it means weird words) and stuff he doesn't get. He racked his brain for his favorite place in New Rome then grinned, "Actually, I _do _know a place you would like to know about…"

* * *

Percy led Annabeth to the east hill of Camp Jupiter. She gasped when the golden sunlight of dusk reflected off the polished building of New Rome. He admits there was a tiny bit of pride when he saw the formidable city showing off their scars proudly. He'd grown fond of this place, as much as he still missed Camp Half-Blood.

"The view is amazing," Annabeth said quietly with sparkling grey eyes that haunted him whenever they were apart.

"Not as amazing as the view I have," he said cheesily, giving her a lopsided grin. She half-snorted with a sort-of blush.

"That was as cheesy as Grover's favorite enchiladas."

He laughed and winked, "You know it's true." It was, for him at the very least. Golden sunlight illuminating her soft silky curls and lighting up every inch of her, it was hard not to think so. Even though he knew her better than most to know that she isn't perfect, she was probably the closest thing to 'perfect'. (Blue jellybeans come as a close runner-up. But, still.) He tentatively traced the faded lines of worry on her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"What?" Annabeth's voice was barely louder than whisper.

He gazed into her, searching grey eyes and said simply, "You." Then he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was slower than the one they shared earlier but much more thorough. He honestly didn't know why but his mind went blank again. All he could think about was Annabeth and Annabeth and, well, Annabeth.

Did he mention Annabeth?

But it was also Annabeth who had to ruin the grand illusion of bliss in the world they live in.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly.  
"I was hoping we could talk," she laughed, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Screw talking!" He cried out, crossing his arms. He would've looked grumpy if it weren't for the grin on his face.

Annabeth laughed and shoved him slightly.

"So, Wise Girl, what have you been up to these eight lonely months without me?" He asked her airily.

She told him about how he nearly drove her crazy when he disappeared, how she kept on searching for him, and how she had to oversee the building of the Argo II. He, in turn, told her about waking up eight months after he was taken and the quest to Alaska. He left out the part about Reyna's past since he felt that Reyna would rather tell Annabeth herself.

"So, what do you think about Reyna?" Percy asked conversationally. He'd found a friend in his fellow praetor and had an impression that she would get along with his girlfriend.

She glanced at him suspiciously and said, "I don't know enough about her yet. But she seems like a fair and strong leader. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side…Why would you ask?"

"Just wondering." Percy shrugged slightly.

Annabeth choked out with hard eyes, "Do you…"

"_Di imortals_, no!" He burst out, realizing what she was implying. Him? With _Reyna?_ That is a ridiculous though … or a terrifying one. He laughed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth, I love you, remember? Reyna scares the Hades of me and her dogs hate me as much as Gaea. Not to mention she's not_ you."_

She blushed again, muttering, "Seaweed Brain." But her fingers laced through his anyways as they spent a few moments in silence, drinking in the fact they were together at last.

Finally, she spoke, "You should call your mom, you know"

The words slapped him across the face. An image of his mother emerged in his mind. He sighed, "I'm really a horrible son, aren't I?"

Annabeth laughed a little and held out her cellphone, "You can call her now."  
He hesitated for some reason, "Isn't it, like, 3am in the morning for them?"  
"Yes, but you can keep the phone until you call her." Her smile softened, "You must miss her a lot."

"I do," he responded easily with another hint of guilt, "Thanks."

"I trust you," she replied, "As long as you don't somehow break it, I don't have to hurt you."  
It was just them left. The sun was becoming more of a fiery orange rather than faint golden.

He mentally cursed when he checked the time, "We're going to be late for Senate meeting in a few minutes."  
"What?!"

"C'mon, let's go!"

Hand in hand, the couple ran all the way to the Senate building. With one last desperate attempt to pin his toga right, he flung open the doors, looking disheveled and out of breath. He was met with a sharp, resentful glare.

"You're _almost_ late. Consider yourself lucky, Jackson."

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha. Did that count as a cliffhanger? (Oops!) What do you think of Alyssa? And had she met Malcolm or had she not? Anyone OOC? What do you think will happen next?**

**The Senate meeting will be quite spectacular and the next POV is HAZEL'S! Well, if I continue the story, that is.**

**It's my birthday. Maybe you can review this as a present? (Or any other of my stories?)**

**Well, have a fabulous and glittering day!**


End file.
